Ray Bulgarin
Raymond "Ray" Bulgarin (1958 - April 2008) is a supporting, but pivotal antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV and the main antagonist in "The Ballad of Gay Tony" and the secondary antagonist of the GTA IV Trilogy. He was voiced by Vitali Baganov. Biography ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Bulgarin was born in 1958 and had a sister named Galina. As a child, he was in a wrestling academy, where his coach apparently made him take steroids. Bulgarin later emigrated to Liberty City and began his criminal life. In 1989 he was arrested for receiving an entire ship full of Albanian sex slaves and later deported. Some time after, he continued human trafficking across the Adriatic sea, where he also lived in a large mansion on the waterfront. He employed Niko Bellic as a people trafficker, with Niko smuggling people into Italy from Eastern Europe, until one run in which the ship sank, and Niko was forced to abandon it and its cargo and swim to safety. Bulgarin blamed Niko for this loss, and sought to hunt him down. Niko joined the merchant navy to escape Bulgarin's influence within Europe, and spent seven months on the Platypus before escaping to Liberty City. In 2008 or sometime before, Bulgarin returned to Liberty City to expand his business interests, and met up with his old friend Dimitri Rascalov. Dimitri offered Niko, who was working for him by chance, to Bulgarin without hesitation; Niko escaped the ambush and Bulgarin still insisted on tracking him down, with Dimitri's help. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Much more about Bulgarin is revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is interested in buying the Liberty City Rampage hockey team from Marki Ashvilli, as well as the Maisonette 9 nightclub from Tony Prince. More about his personal lifestyle is also shown - he owns an Oracle, a blue Landstalker and a black Marbelle. In his spare time he enjoys playing rock music with his bodyguard Timur. He also has a large collection of arcade machines, sports and rock memorabilia (some of it used by famous rock stars, including a $50,000 guitar) and even fine art (he talks on the phone about wanting to pay $20 million for a painting). Bulgarin believes that "everything has a price, you just have to find out what it is", going so far as to try to hire a woman at Maisonette 9 as a prostitute for the night. Bulgarin hired Luis Lopez to assist him with the hockey team acquisition by first eliminating some crooked NOOSE members. Eventually, Bulgarin and Ashvilli have an argument, and Luis must kill the team owner in a hectic ambush. Eventually, Bulgarin discovers that Tony and Luis had obtained the diamonds that were stolen from him by a cook, (after Luis and Tony originally failed to buy them from him), which made him turn against Luis. In the mission during which he betrays Luis (In The Crosshairs), he (after potentially killing his sister) clearly had an upset tone with Luis; he then sent him to a Little Italy roof top to "help Timur". When he got there, he lead Luis to a box on that rooftop that had The Cook's severed head on it. Suddenly, a massive ambush of snipers, shooters, rooftop gunmen, cars of gunman and even a helicopter presents itself to Luis. Luis fights them off and manages to escape from the rooftop. Giovanni Ancelotti later sends Vince and Rocco Pelosi to tell Luis that he must kill Tony and become partners with Vince and Rocco, or else Ancelotti will have them both killed. After killing Vince, Luis fends off the pursuing hitmen. At this time, Bulgarin — after Dimitri Rascalov is killed by Niko Bellic — claims the Heroin from him. During the mission Departure Time, Luis destroys the heroin shipment and kills Bulgarin's gunmen, including Timur, which is being stored at Funland. Later, after receiving help from Yusuf Amir, Luis is able to jump aboard Bulgarin's plane, which he is using to flee the country. Bulgarin demands Luis not kill him (as he is holding a grenade that will explode). Luis kills Bulgarin, which activates the grenade. The plane explodes in mid-air, but Luis survives and parachutes back to Liberty City. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Drug Dealers Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Gamblers Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Mentally Ill Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists